The Million Dollar Kiss
by PGerv214
Summary: When people in the academy start raving about how they never saw Misaki and Tsubasa kiss, Hotaru decides she, with the help of Ruka, will get a picture of them kiss. But what will happen when Ruka and Hotaru are alone all day? RxH slight NxM


_**Six down ten more to go! Okay, so like I said before, I needed to stop writing so many Natsume/Mikan stories. Don't get me wrong, I have a lot of those left XD Actually I think after I finish this one, all I have left is Natsume/Mikan stories for now. Well then, let's continue shall we? I think this one will be really cute...if I get it right. Well let's begin! Please read and review! I do not own Gakuen Alice ^_^**_

**Hotaru's POV**

"It's not fair!" I heard someone whine as I walked into the classroom. How annoying. I really don't want to hear whining as soon as I walk into the classroom, I get enough of that from my annoying best friend Mika-

"Hotaru!" I heard someone scream behind me, as her foot steps getting closer. I turned around and swiftly pulled out my Baka Gun aiming it at the idiot who dared try to hug me. If you don't know who that idiot is, you will be the next victim.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

And with that, she was sprawled out across the floor. I nonchalantly put my Baka Gun back in my bag, my stoic expression never faltered as I made my way to my desk and pulled out an invention I was working on last night.

"Mikan-chan are you okay?" the class president, Yuu Tobita, said as he helped the idiot up. She blinked a couple of times smiling at the boy and nodding her head. She dusted off her uniform and walked over to me with a pout on her face.

"Hotaru! Why are you so mean to me!" she whined and I looked at her, feeling bored. See what I meant by getting enough of the whole whining thing from my best friend? She was constantly whining over something.

"Mikan-chan! guess what!" Anna, a girl in our class with the cooking alice said as she walked up to us, with a smile on her face. Next to her was her "twin" Nonoko, a girl with the chemistry alice. Anna was the girl whining this morning about something.

"What is it?" Mikan immediately asked, curiosity evident on her face. That was so like her, to forget about what she was saying to me as soon as something interesting came along. But considering the entire class seemed shocked by what Anna was about to tell her, I listened.

"We found out that none of us have ever seen Tsubasa and Misaki kiss! Not even their closest friends! Have you ever seen them kiss?" she asked and Mikan tapped her chin with her index finger and starred at the ceiling as she thought about it.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I've never seen them kiss before!" she exclaimed and this started to spark my interest, so I continued listening, as I tinkered with my invention. Nonoko clapped her hands together once as she looked up.

"I mean, we've seen every other couple kiss! Even Mikan and Natsume who aren't together kissed! And we all have a picture of it! I'd do anything to see Tsubasa and Misaki kiss!" she said and Mikan gaped at her, in shock, but she quickly turned a bright shade of red.

"Never speak of it!" she yelled and as she said that, the door opened, revealing the Academy's most sought after heartthrobs, Natsume Hyuuga, and his best friend, Ruka Nogi. Hyuuga had a bored expression plastered on his face, and his hands shoved in his pockets, while Nogi held his rabbit, Usagi.

Mikan looked up and blushed brightly when she saw Natsume but smiled none the less as she tried to compose herself, with no luck. She walked over to the two boys and smiled brightly as she looked at Hyuuga and Nogi.

"Good morning Natsume! Good morning Ruka-pyon!" she exclaimed and Hyuuga starred at her flushed cheeks, and raised his eyebrow with curiosity, while Nogi continued to pet his rabbit as he looked at the ground, understanding what was going to happen.

"Why are you blushing, Polkadots, finally realized your in love with me?" Hyuuga teased, with a small smirk on his face, while she turned even redder. The rest goes as usual, she'll insult him, he'll insult her back, then he turns to leave, she'll follow, and we won't see them for the rest of the day.

No one knows this, but they've been secretly dating for the past year and a half. The only people who knew were me and Ruka, but everyone else considered them a couple anyway's, except for his fan club, which thought they hated each other.

The only reason they kept it a secret was because when I got a picture of them kissing, the fan club got angry and started spreading rumors about Mikan, that no one believed, but she still was afraid of it happening again.

Anyway's, back to reality. With Mikan and Natsume gone, I stood up and walked over to Nogi who was now sitting at his desk with his rabbit. He looked up at me with a confused look, obviously wondering why I was there. I looked over at Anna and Nonoko, who were still gossiping about Tsubasa and Misaki, before looking back at him.

"No one in the academy has ever seen Tsubasa and Misaki kiss. They say they'd do anything to see them kiss" I said plainly and he paled, now knowing my reason for approaching him. "You will help me get a picture of them kissing" I stated and he stared at me.

"No! I'm not helping you get a picture of them" he exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow at him before pulling out a picture from my bag. It was a picture of him, dancing around and singing with all the animals in the barn.

"Imai! Fine...I'll help you, just give me that picture!" he demanded and I smirked slightly and handed him the photograph. It wasn't really a loss, I had many more back in my lab.

"Why do you want to get the picture so badly?" he asked and I turned, motioning him to follow. When I was sure he was walking behind me I started heading towards my lab, it was going to take a lot of planning to get that shadow freak to kiss Misaki.

"Baka, didn't you hear the class? They would do anything to see those two kiss. I'll be a millionaire" I said, and I knew my eyes had a strange glint in them that I get whenever I had a plan to make money. When we arrived at my lab, I closed the door behind us and sat at my desk.

I crossed my legs, rested my elbows on the arm rest, and pressed my finger tips together. Thinking of a plan couldn't be that hard, could it? It seems to me all I really needed was a romantic setting, and that baka shadow freak will do the rest.

"Have a seat Nogi" I commanded and he warily sat in a chair near my desk, as he stroked his rabbit softly. I was slightly shocked when the rabbit jumped out of his arms and into mind, but I just smiled very slightly and started petting the rabbit lightly.

When I looked up he had a shocked expression on his face as he starred at the rabbit. He then looked at me, and a blush spread over his cheeks. I was confused by the reaction, but I dismissed it.

"Nogi, if you were with the girl you were in love with, what setting would cause you to kiss her right away?" I asked blankly and he blushed even more before averting his eyes to stare at one of my discarded inventions in the corner of the room.

"W-well, somewhere outside, b-by a lake, with the, the stars and m-moon out, and f-fireflies everywhere" he stuttered and I raised an eyebrow, I never thought of Ruka to be that romantic. Suddenly I could feel heat crawling into my cheeks, but I immediately hid it.

"Impressive Nogi" I commented, then immediately got to work. I had to make twenty mechanical fireflies that I could control and looked real. "Do you know where there's a lake?" I asked and heard him stand up and walk over to see what I was doing.

"W-well yeah, In the Northern Woods there is a big lake. It's in a big clearing so it looks really nice at night, especially on the night of a full moon, which is tonight" he said and I nodded. "How would we lead them there?" he asked and I shrugged.

That really was a problem. How could we get Tsubasa and Misaki to go into the Northern Woods. If I black mail them, they would know something is up. What to do. With Nogi it was easy to lure him into the woods, I simply needed to get a photograph from my collection.

"You could have Mikan and Natsume lead them there, saying they need to tell them something, then ditch them" I heard Ruka mutter and I turned around and looked at him.

That idea, it could work. Tsubasa Andou knew Natsume hated him too much to have a plan against him, Natsume would simply burn him. Also Tsubasa and Misaki would never expect anything from their precious kohai, Mikan. How did I not think of this?

"You were over thinking everything, sometimes a simple method is the one that will work the best" he said and placed his hand lightly on my shoulder before quickly pulling away.

I blinked before turning my attention back to the mechanical fireflies. I hated not understanding things, especially when those things were about my self. Like why my heart beat increase slightly whenever he smiled at me. And why my cheeks flush with a light pink whenever he says something that shows that he cares.

"Good thinking Nogi, go find Mikan and Hyuuga and bring them here" I said and he nodded. I listened to his foot steps as he walked to the door, then the click of the latch when he closed it behind him. I sighed slightly before focusing on my work

I was fully aware that it would take a while to find those two. They always would find the strangest places to hang out so no one finds them there. They say it's because they like their "privacy". I don't believe that for a second.

After some time I finished constructing the fireflies and decided to test them through out the room. They flew gracefully around, their green lights illuminating the room with a light glow. I smiled softly. Ruka was right, this was very romantic indeed.

The door opened and Ruka, along with Mikan and the flame caster walked in and stared in awe at the fireflies. All except for Hyuuga, he just stared at them with a bored expression, but the way he moved behind Mikan and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder showed he thought it was beautiful.

"Wow! Hotaru this is amazing!" Ruka exclaimed as one of the fireflies landed in his palm, before fluttering away. "They're so realistic!" he said and smiled brightly. Mikan laughed lightly as she covered Hyuuga's hands with her own and rested her head against his.

"Isn't it romantic Natsume" she murmured and I heard him answer her with a "hn" causing her to look at him, allowing him to kiss her lips gently. She blushed but responded, and when they pulled apart she smiled brightly at him.

"Perfect, if you two react like this towards the fireflies then Andou and Misaki will surely kiss by the lake, under the moonlight and stars, with these things flying around. Good work Nogi" I praised and he blushed slightly but smiled.

"Now, you two, tonight I need you both to lead Andou and Misaki into the Northern Woods, where the lake is, saying you need to tell them something important. Then when they are at the lake, you will ditch them" I said and they starred at me, confused, as I used my remote to make the fireflies line up on my desk before I turned them off.

"No questions" I stated and pulled out my Baka Gun, showing I wouldn't take no for an answer. Mikan laughed nervously while Hyuuga glared at me and ran his fingers through his hair, showing he was bored.

"Troublesome" he muttered and pulled away from Mikan and started heading towards the door. "Come on Polka, let's find that shadow freak and tell him and Misaki to meet us at the entrance to the Northern Woods at nine tonight" he said and she pouted but nodded, and with that, they left.

"Let's go Nogi, we need to set up my cameras" I ordered and he nodded. I loaded my equipment into the trunk of my duck scooter and mounted before patting the seat behind me, signaling him to get on. He blushed and slowly lifted himself onto the scooter.

When he was safely on, I hit the gas and we made our way to the Northern Woods. Once we got to the entrance of the wwoods, Ruka guided me to where the lake was.

It turns out the lake was about two hundred feet behind Mr. Bears house. When we got there I couldn't help but stare at the place in awe. Sakura trees surrounded the perimeter of the clearing, in full bloom allowing the wind to blow the sakura petals which caused them to fall gracefully around the lake in delicate swirls of pink.

Lilly pads floated on the surface of the water with pink flowers on them, as dragon flies of every color flew around. It was breath taking. I smiled lightly and looked up at the white fluffy clouds that floated by. Whenever Mikan saw clouds like these, she said they reminded her of Howalon. That baka.

"It's beautiful" I murmured and turned to him and saw him smiling at me as he pet Usagi. He nodded in agreement and I smiled at him before getting to work.

I set up a video camera facing the lake and hid it in one of the trees. After testing to make sure it was aimed perfectly at the area in front of the lake, where we planned to lead Andou and Misaki, I continued to set up more cameras.

I set up three more cameras hitting different angels of that spot to make sure I wont miss the kiss. When that was done, I set up motion sensing digital cameras in different angels, just like the video cameras so I could sell photographs as well as videos. When I was done with that, I had one camera for myself to use.

"There, now when I press this button on my remote all the video cameras will start recording, and the other cameras are motion detective. I'll then take pictures from behind the bush" I explained and looked up. I was surprised to see the sky was now a orange color.

"You've been working for hours" I heard Ruka say and looked over to see him starring in awe at the sunset. I looked up as well and smiled as I saw the orange glow, reminding me of how me and Mikan would sit on the hill in our village and watch the sunset.

"We should get into position. We need to make sure they can't see us when they enter" I murmured and shifted my gaze at him and saw him nod in agreement.

I reluctantly walked over to a bush near one of the sakura trees and crawled in, letting the leafs shelter my body. I soon felt heat next to me and saw Ruka had crawled into the bush as well. I grabbed my many remotes and sorted them all.

"Should I have to fireflies come out now or when it gets darker?" I asked and he smiled at me before looking towards the lake again to admire it's beauty.

"Send them out now. I want to see them with the sunset" he murmured and I nodded in agreement. I then took the remote to the fireflies and sent them towards the area Tsubasa and Misaki will be and watched them dance around.

It was gorgeous. You couldn't really see the green glow that the fireflies gave off, but it was still a break taking sight. I then remembered something when we were back in my lab, so I turned to Ruka.

"You called me by my first name earlier" I said lightly, and he looked over and blushed, before looking down and petting his rabbit. I was about to look back towards the lake when his voice stopped me.

"Y-yeah. Do you mind if I call you Hotaru from now on?" he asked and I looked at him once more before turning my attention back at the lake with a small smile.

"Fifty rabbits and you have yourself a deal..." I said plainly and I looked at him and saw his mouth open wide in shock. "...Ruka" I added and he blushed but smiled.

"You know, when I'm not the one being black mailed, it's kinda fun to help you" he stated and I looked back at the lake and chuckled ever so lightly.

"It has it's rewards" I said and closed my eyes and sighed lightly, feeling a little tired and hungry. "It keeps my mind busy. And allows you to always have something to talk about" I stated and he laughed lightly.

"Yet you still don't talk a lot" he said and I shrugged and rested my head on my arm. "Mikan says your friendship is the same as the friendship between Natsume and I" he said and I looked at him.

"Yes, I suppose you would say so, you and Hyuuga are opposites and me and Mikan are opposites. It just proves the theory opposites attract. That's why those two are together" I said and he chuckled.

"I guess that true, but it's more then that. Natsume has had a very dark life, and Mikan is like the sun to him. He needs her now" he said and I smiled.

"He doesn't need her, they need each other. I'm happy they are together, even though I think they should announce it" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah? Is it because you want to be able to get pictures of them to sell without you best friend being subject to false rumors?" he asked and I smiled.

"That and I think that people should finally just get over it and accept that they belong together" I said, feeling a little weird for talking like this with Ruka Nogi of all people.

He chuckled and we both looked towards the lake once again to see that we've actually been talking for quite a while and it was now dark.

We then heard yelling from behind us. It got closer and closer and then we were finally able to make out the names they were calling for. I smirked.

"Mikan! Natsume! Where'd you go?" I heard Tsubasa call and from the sound of it, he was only a couple feet behind us. "You guys where are you?" he yelled and I heard his foot steps as he continued forward and closer to us.

"Tsubasa, look at this!" I heard Misaki, and from the sound of her voice, I would bet good money she just found the lake, along with the fireflies.

"Wow" I heard Tsubasa mutter in awe, and they finally came into view in front of the lake, right where we suspected them to stop. I then pressed the record button on the remote that controlled all of the video cameras. I then grabbed my camera and aimed it at them.

"It's so romantic!" Misaki exclaimed and I saw Tsubasa wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. I snapped a picture. She then turned her body so we could see both their faces.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his and smiled as he hugged her waist. I snapped a picture.

Then finally, the moment of truth, Tsbasa cupped her chin and placed his lips on hers in a passionate, sweet kiss. I snapped a picture. I glanced at Ruka and saw him smiling at me before turning back to the scene and blushing.

"You know, I don't think Natsume and Mikan _have_ to tell us whatever they were going to tell us today, why don't we go back and find them tomorrow" Misaki said with a yawn. Tsubasa smiled and nodded in agreement, and they pulled out of their hug, and I snapped my final picture.

When I was sure they were gone, I got up and dusted the leafs off of my skirt and walked over to where they were standing. I then looked at all the cameras and smiled. Each of them were pointing to the spot perfectly.

"Nice job Hotaru, now you'll be rich" he said and rolled his eyes. I nodded and then did something I never did in my life, not even with Mikan. I thanked him.

"Thank you Ruka, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to do this" I said and smiled at him. He blushed, and for the first time, I realized how beautiful his eyes were.

I felt my heart speed up, as I looked at him, and I was positive there was a light blush on my cheeks, but the darkness hid it from him. He smiled at me and I felt a tugging feeling in my chest.

"I had fun" he murmured and then he blushed brighter, as did I. My breath hitched when his hand lifted and touched my cheek lightly before leaning forward.

When we were only a centimeter apart, I closed my eyes and felt his lips touch my. The kiss was gentle, but I could feel so much in this one kiss that it made my head spin.

I then slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he hugged me closer to him. By the time we both realized what was going on, we were out of breath and had to pull apart. He was the first to compose himself.

"I-i-I'm sorry Hotaru! I..I wasn't thinking. I d-didn't mean to I was just-" he said but I cut him off by kissing him swiftly on the lips. When I pulled apart he was dazed but still forced out three words. "I..I l-love you" he murmured and my eyes widened but I smiled.

"I love you too, Baka" I murmured and he smiled brightly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Stop hugging me" I said and he laughed before pulling away.

"Uh..Hotaru...d-did you leave the video cameras on?" he asked nervously and I raised my eyebrows before smirking at him and nodding. He paled and I walked over to the trees and gathering my equipment.

"Of course they are still on. I never turned them off" I said and placed all of my things inside the truck of my duck scooter before turning to him.

"Y-your not going to sell the pictures of u-us a-are you?" he asked while running his fingers through his hair. I smiled at him and walked over and placed my hand on his cheek gently.

"Of course I'm going to sell them" I said plainly and he sighed.


End file.
